celestialfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Arthur Kirkland (Englanti)
thumb Pelaaja: Kati Hahmon nimi: Arthur Kirkland / (Iso-Britannia/UK/Pohjois-Irlanti)Englanti Fandom/teos: Hetalia: Axis Powers Ikä: 23 (ei ikäänny) Ryhmä: Opettajat (Englanti). Huone: 6. kerros, huone 7 Journal: greatinbritain ---- Ulkonäkö: Englanti on 175cm pitkä, hoikahko nuorimies. Hänellä on vihreät silmät, mutta häntä katsoessaan ihmiset eivät yleensä ensimmäisenä kiinnitä huomiotaan hänen silmiensä väriin vaan silmien yläpuolella kohoileviin kulmakarvoihin. Ne ovat huomioitavan paksut. Englanti käyttää pääasiassa vihreää uniformua tai asiallisia pukuja, joskus vapaa-ajallaan hänet saattaa kuitenkin nähdä pitämässä päällään jonkin brittiläisen rockbändin t-paitaa. ---- Persoonallisuus: Nuoruudessaan Englanti oli röyhkeä ja kunnianhimoinen, pahimmassa teini-iässään merirosvo. Vanhetessaan hän kuitenkin päätti tehdä parannuksen ja ryhtyä Aidoksi Englantilaiseksi Herrasmieheksi (Invincible English Gentleman!). Hyvätapaisuus ei ole kuitenkaan iskostunut kovin hyvin ja se näkyy varsinkin hänen puheessaan; Englanti käyttää välillä aika suoria ja epäkohteliaitakin ilmauksia. Ulospäin hän on sarkastinen ja kyyninen, mutta hänellä on myös herkkiä ja jopa romanttisia puolia. Yksi esimerkki hänen hellyydestään oli Amerikan ja Kanadan adoptoiminen pikkuveljikseen. Englannilla itsellään on kaksi häntä jatkuvasti kiusannutta isoveljeä (Skotlanti ja Irlanti/Wales), joten hän yritti pitää orvoista kaksosista parempaa huolta kuin isoveljensä hänestä. Amerikan itsenäistyttyä tilanne kuitenkin muuttui ja Englanti on nykyään erityisen koppava juuri hänen mielestään kiittämätöntä ja turhanpäiväistä Amerikkaa kohtaan. Ehkä juuri tästä syystä hän on myös melko välinpitämätön nuorinta oikeaa pikkuveljeään Sealandia kohtaan, hän ei halua pettyä uudelleen samalla tavalla kuin pettyi Amerikan takia. Englanti on tietyllä tasolla myös hyvin naiivi; hän uskoo kirouksiin, haamuihin ja satuolentoihin. Haamuja ja taruolentoja hän pystyy näkemäänkin (myös muunmaalaisia, esim japanilaisia) ja keskustelemaan niiden kanssa. ---- Nykytilanne: Englannin matka Celestialiin alkoi eräänä iltana hänen ollessaan (yleisen tapansa mukaan) viettämässä iltaa pubissa. Useamman tuopillisen jälkeen hän alkoi avautua pubin pitäjälle kuulemastaan huhusta, jonka mukaan Amerikka ja pari muuta maata olivat lähdössä opiskelemaan "jonhekin thodella, thodella khauash". Hän ei myöntänyt olevansa hieman kateellinen ja hieman huolissaan, saatika sitä, että hänkin haluaisi mukaan. Tarpeeksi pitkään humalaista mutinaa kuunneltuaan pubin pitäjä kyllästyi ja mainitsi, ettei Celestialilla hänen kuulemansa mukaan ollut vielä englanninopettajaa. Se taas oli huutava vääryys ("Whaddya mean no teacheeeer?! How're they supposed to leeeeearn Engleeesh if they have nobody theet.. teecchh.. tea.. teaaaching 'em?"), joka täytyi korjata. Välittömästi. Seuraavana aamuna hämmennys olikin suuri, kun krapulapäänsärkyyn herätessään Englanti ei löytänytkään itseään baarin takahuoneesta nukkumasta vaan Celestialin koulun edestä, hakemuspaperit kädessään.. ---- Muuta: Englanti on tapajuoppo. Hän juo paljon, yleensä liikaakin, ja ramblettaa jokaiselle läsnäolijalle pääasiassa siitä, miten ärsyttävä ja typerä tyyppi Amerikka on. ---- Ihmissuhteet: Alfred F. Jones (Amerikka): Adoptiopikkuveli (.. tai käytännössä adoptiopoika, mutta Englanti halusi pikkuveljen), jonka Englanti kasvatti ihan pienestä pitäen. Rakasti pientä Amerikkaa isällisesti, mutta pettyi suuresti tämän vaatiessa itsenäisyyttä ja onkin sen jälkeen suhtautunut tähän enemmän veljellisesti - koska ärsyttävästä ja tyhmästä pikkuveljestä on luvallista valittaa, omasta pojasta ei. Heidän välillään tapahtuneista riidoista ja kränäämisistä huolimatta välittää Amerikasta edelleen paljon, mutta ei halua sanoa asiasta suoraan kenellekään, varsinkaan Amerikalle itselleen. Berwald Oxenstierna (Ruotsi): Osti Englannin pikkuveljen, Sealandin, eBaysta. Jostain syystä lähettää Sealandin ajoittain pahvilaatikossa takaisin, vaikka Englanti on sanonut ties miten monta kertaa, ettei palautusoikeutta ole. He suhtautuvat toisiinsa hyvin neutraalisti. Francis Bonnefoy (Ranska): Iänikuinen maanvaiva! Ranska on häiriköinyt Englantia niin kauan kuin Englanti jaksaa muistaa, which is a pretty damn long time. Vaikka he riitelevät ja äkisevät toisilleen koko ajan, heillä on kuitenkin tietynlainen vääristynyt ystävyyssuhde taustalla; jos joku muu väittää Ranskalle vastaan, Englanti puolustaa Ranskan kunniaa, ja sama toimii toisinkin päin. Se ei silti tarkoita sitä, etteikö Englanti käyttäisi jokaista sopivaa mahdollisuutta hyväkseen voidakseen nöyryyttää Ranskaa jne. Kiku Honda (Japani): Hyvin miellyttävä, herrasmiesmäisen kohtelias ja tyylikkäästi vähäpuheinen nuorimies. Englanti nautti suuresti heidän yhteistyöstään ja erityisesti Japanin luona vierailusta. Englanti on erittäin viehättynyt Japanin kansantarustosta ja siihen liittyvistä olennoista, vaikka jostain syystä Japani itse kieltää niiden olemassaolon..? Ludwig (Saksa): Englanti ja Saksa eivät olleet erityisemmin tulleet toimeen ennen Celestialille tuloakaan, mutta tilanne on äitynyt entistäkin pahemmaksi sen jälkeen, kun Saksa ilmaantui paikalle. Englanti ei vieläkään oikein (silloisen humalatilansa ja jonkin käsittämättömän vaikutteen vuoksi) ymmärrä mitä heidän välillään tapahtui työnpäivänä, mutta ENGLANNIN syytä se ei taatusti ollut! Ei Saksa ole edes yhtään hänen tyyppiään! .. vaikka onkin hienoa, että on olemassa ihmisiä, jotka arvostavat hyviä alkoholijuomia. Peter Kirkland (Sealand): Englannin koppava ja huonotapainen pikkuveli, jota Englanti ei mielellään tunnusta sukulaisekseen laisinkaan, eikä varsinkaan tunnusta tätä valtioksi. Toisin kuin ottoveljiinsä, Sealandiin Englanti ei ole erityisen kiintynyt, joten hän on ihan kiitollinen siitä, ettei Sealand enää asu hänen talossaan. Spirit Albarn: Opettajien ryyppyseuran jäsen ja yksi Englannin lähimmistä ystävistä. Huomattavasti vähemmän ärsyttävä kuin monet muut tuttavuudet ja luultavammin ainoa, joka ymmärtää miltä tuntuu tulla oman kasvatin torjumaksi. Heillä on hieman intiimimpääkin historiaa event-viikolta, jolloin Englanti muuttui ~vuorokauden ajaksi naiseksi, mutta romanttisia tunteita ainakaan Englannilla ei toveriaan kohtaan ole. Kyösti Pöysti: Opettajien ryyppyseuran jäsen. Pöystin kanssa on hyvä ramblettaa maailman vääryydestä ja Matlockin uusinnoista, vaikka tietynvahvuisessa humalatilassa Pöysti aina pettääkin hänen luottamuksensa ja alkaa ramblettaa siitä, miten hyviä ihmisiä kaikki ovat jne. Mutha ei she mithään, hjyvä khaveri shinäkhin olhet, Pöysthi.. Eda: Opettajien ryyppyseuran jäsen. Ainoa naispuolinen seurueessa, mutta jätkät eivät todellakaan aliarvioi häntä sukupuolen perusteella - Edalla on keskimäärin parempi viinapää kuin seurueen muilla jäsenillä. Englanti kunnioittaa tätä ominaisuutta suuresti, sillä moista taitoa kohtaa vain muutaman kerran sadassa vuodessa. Shinobu Godai: Opettajien ryyppyseuran jäsen. Joskus, kun Englanti tuntee olonsa oikein surkeaksi ja huonosti kohdelluksi, hän pyytää Godain kanssaan ryyppäämään. Godain valitukset Neurosta ja muusta saavat Englannin yleensä kokemaan elämänsä huomattavasti paremmaksi, ja siitä hyvästä kelpaa välillä tarjota tuopillinen. Ryoma Echizen: Lähes yhtä koppava ja ärsyttävä kuin Amerikka, eikä asiaa yhtään auta se, että Ryomakin käyttää AMERIKANenglantia. Pitää huolen siitä, etteivät Amerikka ja Ryoma tule ikinä, IKINÄ tekemään yhteistyötä hänen kursseillaan. Luokka:Adoptoitavissa